Awkward
by StarWars-Freak
Summary: Jimena hated Serena just then... she really, truly, hated her... Collin wasn't sure who to hate in that moment in time, as he sat next to his girlfriend and across from his baby sister's boyfriend. pre-Final Eclipse. Nom'd for Best 1shot Comedy FF Awards0
1. Jimena

**Title:** Awkward

**Author:** StarWars-Freak

**Summary:** Jimena hated Serena just then... she really, truly, hated her... pre-Final Eclipse. Two parter.

**Rating:** T/PG-13 for language

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Murder Plots

**Pairings:** Jimena/Collin and Serena/Stanton

**Notes:** L'sigh... OK, so Nym's attempt at giving me a plot bunny for another Derek and Collin fic hasn't worked... yet... but this one it seems has... damn... I have no idea who to blame for this one... Read and review, please!

Oh, and for those of you lovelies who are interested: my myspace for my original fiction can be found on my profile page.

**Awkward**

Part I: Jimena

Jimena hated Serena just then. She didn't care if the girl sitting across from her at the table in the poorly (or "romantically" as they liked to call it) lit restaurant was her best friend or not. She really, truly hated her.

But unfortunately for this particular homegirl/come-to-earth-deity, Serena had been wise enough to convince Jimena to this horrible plot of hers by saying how important it was to her that they could all be friends, thereby invoking Rule #7, Section 3b, line two of the Girl Code: _Thou shalt not take your anger at having to deal with your friend's boyfriend on said friend when said friend wants you to be friends._ So, it seemed, Jimena would just have to take it out on _him_.

"So," Serena attempted yet another initiation of conversation between the four "friends." "The waves were pretty awesome today, right?"

Jimena nodded in the afirmative, never taking her eyes off of Stanton. She hated him. Loathed him really. She continued her glare as the conversation once again fell flat.

Silence reigned.

"So," Serena began again, "Jimena was telling me earlier about this really hilarious thing that happened at school today. Tell the guys, Jimena."

"A bitch I don't like fell on her ass – ha. ha."

Serena gave an awkward chuckle. "She told it much better earlier," she assured their dates.

Silence reigned again. And Jimena's glare never left Stanton. _"I hate you,"_ she thought, not even caring to attempt to block him out of her mind – she doubted he would be surprised.

"So..." Serena sighed. "Nevermind."

"_Go curl up and die somewhere."_ But seeing as he couldn't do that, Jimena would just have to deal with making him as awkward as hell.


	2. Collin

**Notes: **Snow day! Even though there's no snow on the ground! YAY! Unfortunately, this part is no where near what I wanted it to be, but my plot bunnies have abandoned me, so we'll have to make due.

**Review Replies:** To Teth'alla: No fist fighting in this fic, but yeah, that would be pretty funny. To The Obsidian Angel: Just as a two parter. Collin's view point up next!

**Awkward**

Part II: Collin

Collin wasn't sure who to hate in that moment in time, as he sat next to his girlfriend and across from his baby sister's boyfriend.

To get him to come that night, it had been a joint effort on Serena's and Jimena's parts. Serena had done the dreaded Baby-Sister-Puppy-Dog-Eyes-And-Pout-Combination, and Jimena had quite plainly said that if he left her to go out with Serena and Stanton alone then she would dump his ass and kick it all the way from LA to New York.

But seeing as how he couldn't hate either his baby sister or his girlfriend, he would have to settle for hating Stanton.

"So," he heard Serena's voice in the back of his mind, but he didn't pay attention: all his energy was focused on glaring at Stanton.

Obviously Stanton didn't notice Collin's glares because his hand dropped under the table. Collin knew exactly where that hand was going – onto Serena's lap. Collin gritted his teeth; so what if Collin was doing the same thing with Jimena – no one, not even Satan or whatever Stanton supposedly was, could touch his baby sister like that.

He was about to yell at Stanton to get his hands off, but vaguely he recognized that Jimena was talking. He wasn't so stupid as to interrupt Jimena, even when it was obvious she didn't feel like talking at that particular moment.

The group was once again engulfed in silence.

"_Hands off my sister,"_ Collin thought, but he didn't say it aloud – he knew Serena would get mad at him, and living with a pissed off telepath was not something he enjoyed.

So... Collin would just have to be comfortable with making Stanton awkward as hell.


End file.
